


The stars are on fire (why do they seem so dark?)

by RiverSunrise



Category: RWBY
Genre: Absent!Willow, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jacques is a dick, Parent/Child Incest, Schnee Family, Winter tries to be a mother to Whitley and Weiss, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSunrise/pseuds/RiverSunrise
Summary: Winter was his little girl, until she wasn't.
Relationships: Jacques Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The stars are on fire (why do they seem so dark?)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Warnings for heavily implied rape and incest.

"Why are you so angry at father?" Weiss asks timidly.

Lovely smile. Beautiful silver hair holding a white rose.

Play the part - you're a doll. His _little_ girl.

“Do you want to learn how to play the viola...?”

Burn the blood stained dress and tell no-one of daddy’s secret. He _loves_ you more than anything. 

But then...why does it hurt?

The light of his life. Dressing up for him.

“No-one else will love you..”

He can easily replace you. He _loves_ you doesn’t he? You’re his little girl.

And no-one else compares.

You want to impress him. Taking care of your siblings like your their _mother._

The flower stains red. 

“Winter...are you okay?”

Your anger blinds you and-

...you’re no longer his little girl. 


End file.
